Evan Washington
Evan Washington is traveling arms dealer and founder of Freelance. He sells firearms to the various factions that can found during his travels. Seeking to expand his own business and reputation throughout the known galaxy using the needed methods required in order to do so. He often sells to highest bidder or whoever works out an agreement with him. History Early Life Evan was born onto the large farming colony known as Harvest to lower-Middle class family. As expected on this planet, most of the population consisted of farmers with a few major cities hubs scattered throughout the entire planet. Harvest being one of the major breadbaskets of the entire Human race left little jobs and opportunities beyond those within the farming spectrum of trades. During this time, Evan would spend the majority of his childhood just going to school and spending his weekends doing simple farm work. During his this time, Harvest would undergo a small insurrection occurred when workers rose up in protest against overwhelming demand for supplies and taxes upon farmland due to the need to pay for due to recent crop shortages. His area in particular would be hit by rebellion as farmers and mine workers destroyed their fields and attacked other farmers who supported the Earth government. His family was one such supporter of the Earth government and ended with mother dying and the destruction of his home. Forcing him and his father to both flee the only home that they had known. The Harverster Uprising Along the way, Evan's father would give him up so that he could live in a local refugee camp. During his time here, Evan would pick-up several trades and work as a pick pocket, con artist and then finally come across the profession that would create a new path. At this camp, he'd meet Ellen Thompson, an arms dealer who sold to the local militias and guards forces that opposed the rebellion. Seeing potential in the young child after he successfully managed to steal several items of her own stock, Ellen would take the child under her wing and begin teaching him the basics of arms dealing. Evan was convinced that this lifestyle was truly his dream and he continue to work below Ellen, well into his teenage years. He would traveled across parts of the planet that were most afflicted by the rebellion and they would continue to sell, steal, deal before the war ultimately ended and rebellion crushed. Evan would never be able to locate his father even after returning to their old home and result led to him taking up Ellen's offer to travel off-planet and continue as her apprentice. Exploration He'd begins to grow in his ability during this time as an arms dealer and as a person by discovering new methods of dealing and of course growing up while exploring the cosmos. Ellen would continue to train him at this time, but expanding his skills beyond that of firearms selling. One in particular took in the shape of firearms training, navigation and sweet talking to get the best hand in a deal. Still it wouldn't be long before she recognized that her apprentice began making deals of his own that soon he'd out grow her care. This is when both of them began working as equals rather than master and teacher, but Evan still took pride in claiming that she was still his leader. Evan also began hiring members to form his own small crew in order to assist him in his sales, these would go on to form the first members of Freelance. After one last major deal, Ellen sat down with him and claimed that she no longer had anything left to teach and that he was ready to go off on his own. Despite initial hesitation, he agreed and obtained his own ship, "TBA" and went on to form Freelance. Relationships *Ellen Thompson: TBA *Amelia 'Red' Harris: One of the first members that he ever hired and being one of his friends during his time in the refugee camp. They'd once again meet when Evan was searching for hired guns and during the time they were separated, Alice grew into the fitting of mercenary. Because of their history together and Alice's own combat abilities, she one of his oldest friends and best members of Freelance. Gained the nickname 'Red,' due to a childhood memory in which Evan gave up his red scarf to her during his first days while in the camp. *Nikolai Trotsky: Another one of his oldest friends, who Ellen hired later as a bodyguard for Evan during his first solo missions. Evan and Nikolai have a rather close relationship because of this and they've both have helped each other to get out of jams over the years. Because of this they have developed a friendly relationship and he serves as the team's weapon specialist due to his experience in other conflicts. *Ald-Ver: TBF *Ald-Dra: TBF *TBF Personality TBA Weapons *H&C Lodestar: Human-produced sidearm designed by firearms maker, Heckler & Colt. The Lodestar is popular among civilians (The Compass model), but the traditional military usage one is the one that Evan along with various other groups carry. The weapon has a 21-round clip, with plasma tipped rounds, along with several firing modes to accompany the model, single, auto and 3-round burst. The weapon is low recoil as perfected through design and accuracy is greatly renowned among users. *H&C Knightfall **Common assault rifle among those that work in Human military and mercenary companies as a result. The weapon has a reputation for its durability and design which allow it to hit targets for upwards to 1000 meters, but traditional the weapon has an effective range of 800 meters. Loaded with an 80-round magazine containing plasma rounds, the weapon can double as a shotgun with an under slung attachment firing plasma shells. Evan typically prefers to use his Lodestar, but will bring along the Knightfall if heavy combat is expected. *Helios grenades: Designed for the purpose of combining several features into one grenade. The Helios will act as both flash bang and traditional grenade, a large burst of light will appear from it, blinding most traditional combatants, the weapon due to its power also acts as a bit of chaff grenade in the fact that 'electronics' exposed to a more intense exposure of the blast will shut down for about a dozen or so seconds. Along with having traditional sharpnel within the grenade. Category:Characters